The call
by lauratrouble
Summary: UA. La pequeña Akane despierta para vivir la experiencia más horrible de su corta vida. One-shot creado para el reto mensual del grupo Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre.


**THE CALL**

Despertó con un trueno, sintiendo como la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana como si quisiera romperla. De todas maneras ya no podía seguir durmiendo, tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que haciendo acopio de su valor, la pequeña Akane se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, vigilando constantemente la puerta entreabierta de su closet. No importaban las veces que su padre le haya dicho que no había nada ni nadie allí, simplemente no podía evitarlo (incluso sabiendo que su padre nunca mentía). Salió al pasillo del segundo piso, a tan solo unos pasos de este, se hallaba la habitación de su padre.

Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se dispuso a regresar tan rápido como fuera a la protección de sus mantas, cuando notó algo extraño: primero, la puerta de la habitación de su padre estaba abierta de par en par y la luz estaba encendida. Eso era algo extraño, su padre nunca encendía la luz durante la noche, ¿estaría despierto?  
Se acercó con cautela al cuarto. La cama estaba vacía. Aquello la sorprendió todavía más, estaba segura de que no hubiera salido sin avisarle, ¿estaría en el piso de abajo?  
Encendió la luz de la escalera y con cierto miedo a todo aquello que podía habitar en la oscuridad y prestando atención a cualquier ruido que le indicara movimiento, bajó. En la sala de estar no vió a nadie, tampoco en la cocina. Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, golpeando todo con fuerza.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío piso de cerámica se dispuso a encender todas las luces de la casa, asustada. Estaba sola y no tenía ni idea por qué.

Tomó asiento en el sillón, tratando de calmarse como solía decirle su padre: _cuando estés en problemas tienes que guardar la calma para encontrar una solución._ El problema era que su padre no estaba y ella no sabía porque se había ido. Quizá pasó algo con el abuelo Happossai. Si algo así hubiera ocurrido, lo más seguro es que su padre se hubiese llevado el auto.

Eso era para ella una buena explicación.

Se acercó a la ventana para comprobar que no estuviera el automóvil color plateado. Corrió las cortinas con cierta dificultad y, una vez hecho esto, se puso de puntitas para ver mejor hacia afuera.

Se quedó congelada en su sitio.

A dos metros de la cerca de madera que separaba el jardín delantero de la calle, había alguien. No podía distinguir bien su rostro, puesto que estaba cubierto por uno de esos gorros que suelen tener algunas sudaderas. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura, aquella persona estaba mirándola. Y le sonreía.

Había algo extraño y perturbador en esa sonrisa, lo sabía incluso sin verla, puesto que estaba demasiado lejos.

De repente, las luces se apagaron. Sintió como los minúsculos vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, comenzó a tiritar.

"_Si alguna vez tienes un problema llama al 911"._

Corrió hacia la habitación de invitados y levantó el teléfono de la mesita de noche sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Marcó los tres números sintiendo que el miedo inundaba su pecho, quería llorar. No podía llorar, necesitaba ayuda.

—911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?— era la voz de una mujer probablemente de mediana edad. El labio le tembló cuando contestó.

—Creo que necesito que venga la policía— su voz sonaba llena de miedo, temblaba fuertemente e incluso pudo sentir algo de tibia orina mojando su pijama, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

—¿Cuál es su dirección?— la voz de la mujer ahora sonaba ligeramente preocupada y alerta, cosa normal, ya que no era común que una niña hiciera una llamada pidiendo ayuda. Akane agachó la cabeza, forzando a su cerebro a recordarla con tanto detalle como fuese posible.  
No encontraba las palabras precisas en ese momento, pero, finalmente logro dársela. Luego, pudo escuchar como la mujer tecleaba extremadamente rápido, más que ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido.

No espero a que la mujer en la línea le preguntara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habló, relatando aquello que la atosigaba.  
—Hay un hombre parado en el patio de mi casa— Dijo. Sus piernas parecían haberse convertido en gelatina cuando, al mirar nuevamente por la ventana, notó que el hombre ya no estaba fuera de los límites de la propiedad, sino dentro.  
Nuevamente tuvo ganas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que contenerse. Sabía que la señora enviaría ayuda tan rápido como fuera posible, pero tenía que contarle lo que estaba pasando, de lo contrario, la policía no la socorrería.

—¿Puedes decirme como luce ese hombre?— Akane se lamió los labios, que ahora estaban resecos, y apretó el teléfono con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas y débiles manos le permitían. Le costó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—No puedo verle la cara— Entre las sombras del closet, debajo de la cama y en cada rincón oscuro, sentía como las cosas malas se movían y se reían de ella, la futura heredera del dojo Tendo, por estar tan asustada.

—Dime como esta vestido— Pidió la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tiene— hizo una pausa por un segundo —Tiene un suéter con… con uno de esos gorros que pueden ponerse en la cabeza— El hombre seguía mirándola, y ella lo sabía. Todavía sonreía y estaba contento por poder oler el miedo de la pequeña. Como los monstruos.

—¿Una capucha?— preguntó la mujer. Akane asintió frenéticamente, como si aquella pudiera verla.

—Sí— repitió la palabra unas tres o cuatro veces —Una capucha— el pánico seguía inundándola, nuevamente apretaba fuertemente el teléfono, respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo como si el aire realmente no estuviera entrando en su organismo.

—¿Qué está haciendo el señor?—

—Solo está ahí parado— contesto con rapidez —Mirándome— Y así era. podía sentir los ojos de aquel sujeto sobre ella. Y su risa, casi podía escucharla en su oído.

La lluvia mojaba a aquel siniestro personaje, pero a este parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Akane volvió a escuchar las teclas de la computadora ser golpeadas con fuerza. En una situación distinta, se habría preguntado si la mujer no rompería el teclado si lo usaba de esa manera. O si al objeto le dolía.

—¿Tus padres están contigo?— Sin quererlo, un sollozo escapó de la niña de cabello corto. Negó con la cabeza

—No— dijo —No encontré a mi papá— admitió aterrada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose por qué el misterioso señor no se movía, por qué la miraba y por qué su padre no estaba en la cama cuando ella se levantó. —¡Papá!— llamó a gritos. Si su padre estaba cerca, era imposible que no la escuchara. Al fin y al cabo, el automóvil estaba allí. ¿No significaba acaso que su papá se encontraba en la casa con ella?  
Lo llamó varias veces más, para luego simplemente admitir aquello que sentía desde que se asomó a la ventana.

—Estoy asustada—

—La policía ya está en camino— La mujer sonaba preocupada, como si quisiera estar allí para darle un abrazo y que dejara de tener miedo. El pensar aquello hizo que Akane se sintiese sola y aún más desesperada que antes —Tranquila, no te preocupes— la pequeña, a cada palabra que escuchaba, más caía en cuenta de su situación: era tan mala que tal vez hasta su impávido padre se hubiera sentido intimidado. Escuchó la voz femenina de nuevo. —¿No hay algún lugar donde puedas esconderte?—

Akane se quedó pensando un momento, buscando algún lugar que realmente le pareciera seguro dentro de su casa.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana. El hombre ya no estaba. Una sensación de alivio casi sedante invadió su cuerpo.  
—Ya no lo veo— dijo en un tono que llegó a sonar feliz. Después de todo, el hombre se había ido. O eso creía, hasta que escuchó algo.

Tum

Tum

Tum

El sonido la puso alerta e hizo que, nuevamente, el pánico la invadiera aún más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Luego un grito retumbó por todo el hogar.

—¡AUXILIO!— las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus ojos después de contenerlas por mucho. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Calma, tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— le preguntó la mujer, quien parecía tratar de permanecer tranquila. No funcionaba, pero tampoco era como si la pequeña se hubiera percatado de aquel detalle tan mínimo.

—Él— dijo —Está… está parado justo frente a la ventana— explicó tiritando tan fuerte que parecía más una anciana con alguna enfermedad que una niña que no pasaba de los ocho años. —Está pegándole a la ventana con un dedo— tragó saliva —él quiere que lo mire— Empezó a respirar, de nuevo, a una velocidad poco sana para su sistema nervioso, parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Lo más probable era que su pequeño cuerpo no pudiera resistir más.

La mujer que atendía la llamada le preguntaba que ocurría.

—Tiene una sonrisa deforme. Tengo miedo. El hombre no tiene ojos— dijo la pequeña Tendo.

_No tiene ojos. No tiene ojos. Ese hombre me asusta porque no tiene ojos. La gente normal tiene ojos. ¿Cómo ve si no tiene ojos? Alguien sin ojos ha estado mirándome todo este tiempo._

—Ve y escóndete—

La orden no necesitó ser emitida dos veces. Akane corrió tan rápido escaleras arriba como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Abrió la puerta enorme del closet del cuarto de su padre y se metió dentro, cerrando con fuerza. Para su fortuna, el teléfono era inalámbrico. En ese momento, lo único que evitaba que se hundiera totalmente en el pánico era la voz de la mujer, quien, estaba segura, era su amiga. Los amigos están contigo en las malas.

Rompió a llorar de manera silenciosa, ahogándose con su propia respiración.

—Tranquila pequeña, tranquila— La operadora seguía tratando de calmarla, pero ella ya no la escuchaba. Sentía como si en cualquier momento, su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho, rompiendo su caja torácica de lo agitada que estaba.

Emitió un gemido al escuchar un ruido y lloró todavía más, sintiendo el ancestral aliento de la muerte en su cuello.

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Él. Está dentro de la casa— Y así era. Lo escuchaba correr rápidamente. El sonido era tan fuerte que parecía imposible que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

Cierto. La lluvia.

Y el monstruo. Estaba sola con el monstruo. El horrible hombre sin ojos.

Escuchó como él subía las escaleras y siguió sollozando. La mujer le repitió por enésima vez que la policía iba en camino.

Akane sabía que la ayuda llegaría. Que estaría a salvo.

—Te encontré. Te encontré. Te encontré—

Aquella voz parecía salida de las mismas entrañas del infierno. Y cuando sintió que la puerta del closet era abierta con una furia ciega, cerró los ojos y, en un grito, llena de la más absoluta y negra desesperación, pidió con lágrimas en los ojos el que sería el último auxilio de su vida.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**_¡Vaya! esto ha sido difícil. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo. Gracias a Emiilu, quien es mi beta reader y a quién le estoy sumamente agradecida por ayudarme siempre 3.  
Este one-shot fue creado para el reto del mes para el grupo Ranma fanfics por siempre, y dedicado a todos los "trastornados por los fics", quienes siempre tienen material nuevo para leer._**

**_Sayoonara !  
\- Trouble._**


End file.
